A Split Side To Innocence
by Scourge From BloodClan
Summary: What if Ruby was born different? Unique? How will the world of RWBY change if Ruby Rose wasn't the same cheerful, innocent and happy-go-lucky 15 year old we all know and love? I guess you'll just have to read and find out! Collaboration with rwbybomb21 and me! Thanks for the help mate! You better check him out. I don't own RWBY it belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth
1. Chapter 1

Ruby was born into a normal family that consisted of her father and mother. She had normal friends like Yang and her family. She had a not so normal life, however, as she created Crescent Rose- the unholy child of a scythe and antimatter rifle- at the age of six. She then created Ember Celica for Yang at the age of seven, and... Let's just say Yang was ecstatic. 

The reason her family was so protective and limiting to her human and outside contact was for a simple reason; Ruby was, to put bluntly, unique. 

She had a multitude of inhuman factors, but the one being the highlight of it all was her bony, Grimm like mask that covered the left side of her face- with which she was born with. She could remove it, but as she did, the left side of her face glowed with a dark black mist and a red eye. This was a never before seen condition; that of when a Grimm's blood somehow got into the veins of a yet to be conceived child. This was so shocking for the doctors- whom of which tended to the Rose family for years- to turn down any way to help the girl. 

By age seven, she had mastered her semblance already; which was, as ironically as anyone could find the scattering of roses and the ability to transform into a cloud of said plant petals as she sped around the area. She also had a multitude of enhancements, thanks to the Grimm side of her. 

She could, first, lift anything that even ten men would find difficult to even push with ease. second, she could hear for miles and this was as much of an advantage as it was disadvantage; she could hear through the thickest walls and even hear the faint heartbeats of humans and animals, but at the cost of the fact she had a second set of ears which allowed her to so this, making her seen Faunus. also, as another disadvantage, she could get migraines easily and even go temporarily deaf in her Beowulf ears that rested atop her head and would have to rely on her human set, at least until she could hear through them again. 

The last ability of hers was more of a passive one. She had excellent vision; being able to see well than that of any human or Faunus in any condition. 

Her mother called her one day, and that day changed her forever... and Yang had never spoken to her since until her parents took Ruby in. she acted as the big sister and Ruby just shrugged her off. Yang was always there for her though, and when she noticed that if Ruby was irritated, she would get violent- very violent. The things she did to people who annoyed her made her horror books and stories she had seen shy away in shame- and that was when Yang decided Ruby should go with her to Beacon academy. she had to take Ruby with her, and convinced Ozpin- the headmaster there- to allow her in by showing him a clip of her busting a theft attempt of a dust shop by Roman Torchwick, a notorious criminal, and that gave her the thumbs up to bring her with her. 

She had held back any and all potentially damaging secrets, of course; but that had not bothered her or him; everyone had a secret. 

Just no one had a secret this damaging to everyone around her...

(^^^^^^)

Ruby was sat, cross legged on the railing of the moving ship she was on, taking her towards the slowly growing Beacon academy. Yang was next to her, keeping any and all potential quizzers on her unusual appearance away. She knew that once they reached Beacon, she couldn't always be there. Sure, they would see each other, but she couldn't always keep people away. She did have a life other than her sister, after all.

"Ruby...?" Yang asked as an eyebrow rose at the weird position she was in.

"Hmm..." Ruby never spoke to a lot of people. She barely ever spoke to Yang, and they were practically sisters.

"We're here." Yang said as the door to the ship flew open, revealing what all of the gaping students were looking and gaping at.

"...Already? Okay." Two words were spoken that entire time they stared at each other as Ruby spun on her heel, turning to see her. Yang couldn't see her face as the girl always wore her hood- as if it were glued in place- and a mask covering the other side of her face, keeping the Grimm side of her look like part of the mask. A single silver speck was all she could see through the darkness of the hood; Yang recognised it as her eye.

They walked out to the academy and Yang left Ruby alone, darting off with her friends. Ruby had no friends; the only one being Yang and she was gone.

Long ago, Ruby had changed her name to Crimson, but Yang was allowed to use her old name as she couldn't get used to the new one. Ruby wanted to keep her last name, and therefore was known as Crimson Rose.

As she stepped out, she spotted a boy, not much older than she was, hurling his guts out in a nearby bin. Oh how she wished he was literally throwing his guts in that bin, and that is was the causation of her, but she had to quell that blood thirst, as the Grimm side of her hadn't had flesh for a few years now, and that was irritating her. It never hindered her abilities, but gave her an un-ignorable satisfaction after she had fed.

Yang had known of the hunger, but was never phased by it. If anything, she always tried to keep her under control form ripping up someone right there and then. Social interaction never scared Crimson- aka, Ruby- but it had scared the people she did meet. Yang was one of the strongest people she ever knew, except her mother, but she is dead- just like her father. No one knows how exactly they died except for Crimson, and she was adamant to tell anyone what her old name was. They only found out when Yang called her Ruby by accident and the scalding afterwards... let's just say that Yang is still sore.

Ruby- I mean Crimson- walked in a direction she wasn't too sure of. Once she arrived at the destination of the front gates, a box tripped her and she fell backwards onto the ground. The first thing you don't want to wake up to an angry white haired heiress of the Schnee Dust Company; SDC for short.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the heiress screamed right at the girl, hoping to provoke her into leaving or cowering so the girl could continue her rants. No avail to this was given to the girl and she huffed as Crimson stood, her hood still on her head and the mask covering her face.

Crimson said nothing and started to walk past the girl, only to be grabbed on the shoulder. Acting on impulse, she grabbed the hand and threw the girl to the ground, earning a surprised squeal from the heiress.

"Don't touch me." Crimson had whispered it, to make sure to put in every last bit of anger she could before outright ripping the girl in half.

"I'll... do you know who I am?!" the answer that came, followed by the interruption from a mysterious girl in black shocked her.

"Of course princess: You're Weiss Schnee; heiress to the biggest distributor of dust in Vytal."

"...the same company known for its shady deals and questionable labour forces." Crimson nodded at the interruption and looked back to the heiress, smiling- though she couldn't see past the mask.

"Don't ever touch me again...Ever." Weiss' gulp of fear was all she needed before she let go of the girl and walked over to Blake, who didn't know what had happened and had only just overheard what was going on.

"Thank you. Now, how much of that did you hear?" Crimson showed no hate or anger, only a single silver eye, showing form under her hood- which, it might be noted, was still on her head, along with the half mask.

"...Only that she shouldn't touch you again." Blake then noticed the half mask, and the other side that looked like a Grimm mask, and then raised her eyebrow in an arc of confusion, which Crimson noticed.

"Good. Now I must ask that you stop staring at my mask. I feel highly uncomfortable, Faunus." Blake stared at her. How had she known she was a Faunus at the very first day of school?

"How did you...?"

"Maybe, if you'll accompany me to headmaster Ozpin's speech, I'll tell you." At that, Crimson walked away, followed by a fuming Weiss and an overly curious Blake.

(^^^^^^)

Crimson walked with the two girls in complete silence while the other two just argued behind her about the questionable work ethics of the SDC and their contract dealings.

Finally, after a plethora of bickering, Blake spoke up. "Weren't you going to tell me something?" Weiss had left at this point, leaving the two alone.

"Ah, yes. I know you are Faunus because I have a very... unique condition, which I may share with you later. The point is, you are not the only one hiding something. My something is just a little worse than yours... or anyone's combined."

"O...Kay. Umm, what's your name? I'm Blake Belladonna." Blake put her hand out to shake the other girl's, who just stared at it like the gesture was alien. Of course, it was, to this girl, but no one knew that.

"...Crimson." Crimson said it rather fast, almost too fast for a person to understand what they had said.

"What's with the mask?" Blake had to ask... Oh, she just had to.

"You're hiding your secret, so I'll hide mine." She said as she tapped the mask, the bony side; the side that looked like a Grimm's. The thing that separated her from the Grimm was that she had a soul. Considering she was half Grimm, one would think she has a weak aura; but that is quite the contrary. Her soul and aura- combined with the Grimm side- make her the strongest person to ever live, though no one knew that. Her aura was so powerful, she could take a hit from an Ursa's paws, a beowolve's fangs, a Deathstalker's tail and a Nevermore's feather, and it would still remain above seventy five percent. Usually, that would decimate a person, but not her.

There was a weakness to this, however, because when her aura did finally fall- which it has never done as of yet- she would feel the full force and take the brunt of what her previous attacks had amounted to. She did have another benefit to the mask its self. Her being half Grimm, they would never go near her without her permission or provocation- which she only ever did on a necessity as she felt every Grimm she killed, she was killing her own kind.

Beowulfs seemed to have a sort of respect for her, even the alphas. The alpha ones practically worshipped her, saving her spot for their pack. The reason is a bit complicated, and she will tell the rest later.

They walked the rest of the way in silence; both of them wanting to keep it that way; Blake because she was scared of her and Crimson because she hated talking to people. Once they arrived, Crimson tuned out to Ozpin's speech, only tuning back in when Glynda spoke those horrible, horrible words: "you shall sleep in the ballroom for tonight until the teams are decided."

Crimson's eyes widened in horror, as did Yang's.

"Oh No"

(^^^^^^)

**This is collaboration with Scourge of the Bloodclans and she and I are making it to continue for as long as the fans want. Every five reviews get you a new chapter.**

**This is her first story, and my first collaboration, so be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And the second chapie is here mates!**

**Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

"_To do great things, you must have a great mind, and to have a great mind, you must have a perfect soul; though not everyone is perfect."_

_-Rwbybomb21-_

(^^^^^^)

The day went relatively fast, considering that Crimson had no concept of time whatsoever; she was too busy trying to avoid the stares and gossip being spread about her. She made her way to the massive, bulky doors of Professor Ozpin's office- for the reason of being called there- and, at his commands, sat down. The room was relatively small, considering the massive doors he had that cascaded the entryway. One or two tables sat in the middle of the room, just to the left of his office table, and to the right of trophies and awards he had won, which where placed in a small glass cabinet. Glynda tried to clean them once, and he threatened to have her fired.

She never approached them again.

She did not speak, and waited to be spoken to, as was her way of being raised by protective- for a reason- parents and only one family member... considering they weren't even blood related. Ozpin just stared at her, finally seeing that she would wait to be spoken to...'Strong, mysterious and polite. Why didn't I meet her before?'As he pondered this question for but a second, Crimson took it upon herself to clear her throat, directing his once distant gaze to her again.

"Ah, yes. You must forgive me. My mind wanders quite a bit..." he took her mask facing him as a gaze and cleared his throat as she did. "I am here about a complaint-on your behalf, I might add- from your sister; Yang Xiao Long."

She was still silent, wandering why he had even brought her up here. She then heard that Yang was the reason for it and immediately started to deduce things in her head. 'She wouldn't send me to a headmaster unless it was important. She wouldn't bother sending me to anyone, on that matter. She always is cautious for me... sometimes a little over-cautious.' Ozpin just stared at her. 'She never lets anyone see my true form... and neither do I. So that could only mean one thing... crap'.

"Miss Xiao Long has brought to our attention that you would wish for a more private area of changing. She also asked- on her own volition, I might include- that you and her be paired immediately."

He took her silence as thinking again, and asked her another, more pressing question. At this she took a gulp before answering, and that seemed to satisfy him... for now.

"Miss...? I am sorry; I do not know your name." He then took a sip of his coffee, which resided next to his elbow.

"Crimson" She said rather flatly, that being the question she had expected, but the next he would ask, had not been.

"Why do you wear that mask? Is there something to hide?"

She gulped, staring right at him, wishing he would take that as a way to leave her. She then sighed when he didn't show any signs of his curiosity being shattered; in fact, it looked as if it had grown. She raised a shaking hand to her half mask- not the Grimm one- and slowly tapped it. It was clearly metal, as the resonating sound of fingernails hitting off of rare metal- the same her Crescent Rose was made of- echoed through the room.

"That didn't answer the question, Miss Crimson." He looked at her, eyebrow raised to its peak and resting there.

"I know." She said again, flatter than any pancake she had ever eaten or any stone she had ever seen. She changed the topic, hoping it would be left alone, and it did, much to her chagrin. "It is true that I want to have a private area to change, but just until I get a team."

"I... see. Well, the teams will be chosen tomorrow. So that should be no problem at all. Only for one night, and no more, though."

"Thank you." She made to get up to leave, but Ozpin offered something she hadn't expected; a game.

"Care to join me for a game of chess?" his question had clearly come out of nowhere, as he even was shocked by his own question.

Crimson just shook her head and left, not wanting to get to know anyone; be it professor or otherwise. She was content with her way of life and the way things were going. The way things were going was actually up for debate, as she had to think of a way to ignore and sometimes answer her teams more... personal, questions. She would actually enjoy a game of chess, as it involved strategy and, as was no secret to Yang, Crimson could make a plan in seconds. The way she usually did it was, for some unknown reason, stealthy. If things went bad, however, she would make her plan into that of 'improvisation' or as Yang called it, before she changed her name, 'Ruby plan B'.

After Crimson left the office of the slightly boring headmaster, she met a sight that she wished would make her blind so she could no longer see it any more; Yang. She found Yang in the 'sleeping area' flirting with one of the boys, mentioning to his muscles- which Crimson could see none- and purring at every word.

She quite literally face- palmed her mask, walking over and grabbing Yang by the scruff of her neck, pulling her away from the now pouting boy. She pulled her into an empty corner, as no one could hear her.

"What's up?" Yang asked in wonder at the reason as to why she was dragged form her potential boyfriend... for the hundredth time in this week alone. Needless to say, Yang is a massive flirt.

"Ozpin's too curious." Crimson had to mutter it, as to keep her voice out of range from those around her.

"Don't worry. It's not like he's gonna get someone to spy on you." Yang said it sarcastically, trying to get her point around to her.

**Meanwhile...**

"Glynda."

"Yes sir?"

Send someone to spy on Crimson. She doesn't seem... right."

"I have our best agent on the job now."

**Back to Crimson and Yang...**

"Yeah, sure..." She knew Ozpin at least wanted to know her secret, and she also knew that he would, indeed, go to great lengths to find it. His best ally was knowledge; especially against the unknown.

(^^^^^^)

Night came quicker than any had hoped for, and all students were asleep. Well, all except for one. Crimson was standing on a balcony, overlooking the edge of the Emerald Forest; the area they were going to perform their initiation in. Crimson sighed as she felt a presence behind her, but said nothing to encourage or deny them to come closer.

"What are you doing up here? Don't you even feel the cold?" the voice was completely new to her, but for some reason her mind went to the only source she could think of; Pumpkin Pete adverts.

"No" was the only answer she got from the red clad woman standing in front of her.

The figure began to walk towards the girl, and didn't see any resistance or disallowance to continue her trip and so made it to her side. She stopped, leaning over the side as Crimson did, taking in the crisp night air and breathing in the smell of roses form the person next to her.

"Pyrrha Nikos. What do you want?" her voice was quiet but clearly laced with anger from the fact her serene night was interrupted by this Spartan warrior.

After a moment of silence, Pyrrha spoke up again, trying to resist leaning in to take in the smell of roses emanating from the girl, as if she were drowned in the plants from birth.

"What are you wearing the mask for?"

"It's none of your business." Crimson then sighed, watching the trees disappear into the darkness of the night. "We should get to sleep."

Pyrrha simply nodded, walking to her bed area and watched as Crimson made no move to sleep. Crimson just sat up against a column of stone and metal and pulled a book, reading as the day faded in from the night.

(^^^^^^)

The next day everyone was up bright and early as an announcement from Professor Goodwitch told everyone to get ready and meet her and Headmaster Ozpin at the cliff near the Emerald Forest. Crimson just finished reading her 1,000 page book on how to kill the more powerful Grimm, such as Nevermores and Ursa majors.

As the announcement was made, she stood up, never having slept last night due to her interruption from Pyrrha. Everyone took a glance at her as she was still in her combat gear. She approached the area where the lockers were, and pulled out her great scythe; Crescent Rose.

The students arrived at the cliff rather slowly, with the exception of Crimson, who should have been- by most normal standards of sleep deprivation- the most tired of them all. She approached the platform and sat on it, crossing her legs and awaiting the headmaster's orders. She was, by all accounts, what a model student should be.

"Okay: enough talking professor. May I go first?" professor Ozpin didn't even have to answer her because the next thing anyone saw was a crimson blur - like the name for the person in the air. He just watched in amazement as she did an array of flips and spins in the air, effectively slowing her down so when she hit the ground, all she had to do was bend her knees slightly. Yang knew her sister would take any chance of showing off, especially to these scatter brains, but she had to admit that even that was impressive.

"Enough gawking everyone; take your place at the designated platforms and ready to use a form of landing strategy." Glynda barked the orders, allowing Ozpin some breath to sip his coffee and take a minute from his previous speech.

"I thought the headmaster was in charge!" Crimson shouted it and started to walk off, laughing loud enough for the students at the top of the cliff to hear her. Undoubtedly the Grimm had heard her as well, but there was no sign of them.

Pyrrha was the first to be launched, flying in the air and using her shield to slow her descent to a reasonable speed. The others followed, but Yang just wanted to find her sister. She saw the general direction she was flung in, but as she scanned there all she saw was a road of rose petals, undoubtedly from her semblance or... other reasons.

As soon as Crimson stopped using her semblance she arrived in a clearing. 'I guess this is what déjà vu feels like, huh?' Crimson thought briefly to the area where Summer Rose, her mother, was buried. She placed the altar atop that cliff for privacy and reasons no one should ever find out... yet. The snow there always and constantly fell, giving the name of the forest no reason to deny the truth about it. She mentally imagined Beowolves in a circle around her as she had first been surrounded by the creatures when she created the altar, and the last time she saw her mother- or, at least, an apparition.

She shook her head slightly, opening her eyes form her daydreaming. When her eyes opened, however, they saw those orbs of green belonging to one Pyrrha Nikos. They both blinked in unison, Pyrrha mesmerised by the mask which held the silver orb of one eye and the red of another, while Crimson just stared through her mask into those emerald green eyes of Pyrrha; the most beautiful creature she had ever lay her eyes on.

"Guess we're team mates, huh?" Pyrrha rubbed the back of her neck slightly while Crimson just continued to stare. Not knowing how long she was staring, lost in thought, she mentally asked 'Why are you so beautiful?'

She didn't know that she had asked it aloud, apart from asking her self that same question again.

"Pardon me?" Pyrrha sounded... eager. Why? Why did she sound eager to hear those words again? Not even Pyrrha knew that answer, but she would find out later. She was, to her knowledge, the smartest one of all the students in Beacon... but she didn't know of crimson when she made that assumption.

"I- never mind. It seems as though we are partners, so just try not to get in my way when I fight. If you see Beowolves, though, don't attack them." Crimson had started to walk past Pyrrha, brushing her shoulder against Pyrrha's slightly as to... well; she had no idea why she did that.

Pyrrha's face, however, was priceless. It was as red as the crimson's cloak.

'' Seems like it '' was the only reply as Crimson got back on her feet and started walking towards the north while Pyrrha quickly stood up to follow her.

After a while of walking, Crimson came across a familiar face; Ren. Lie Ren to be more exact.

"Hello Ren. Long time, wasn't it?"

"Ah, yes. Very long time..." he leaned in to say the last words, his lips barely a centimetre from her mask. "...Master Ruby."

Just then, a squealing sound followed by gurgles and a roar came form the trees above. Pyrrha took her battle stance while Ren and Crimson just stared at each other, Ren face-palming.

"Nora; I told you once and I'll tell you again. That is not the sound of a sloth" Crimson said, staring up into the trees as Nora- sure enough- erupted from them, ruffling her bolero jacket slightly as she landed next to crimson.

Now, it should be mentioned that Ren was an excellent fighter, but he learned most of his moves from Crimson; his master. In fact, he learnt all his moves from her. She was not his master in the sense he was a slave to her, but she was his most respected friend and leader; he followed her everywhere. He respected her that much that she practically became his only reason to take up fighting and hunter training. Even as she was younger than him, and he had a lifetime of knowledge, she trumped him in a martial fight when the situation arose; and she was smarter than him. She was able to know his every move, every position, every stance and attack. She was his sensei, and he treated her as such.

Nora was Ren's polar opposite. To crimson's chagrin, she hadn't changed a bit. Nora was- as always- the one to make a dark situation lighter, and as with Ren, Crimson was her master. She taught Nora how to use her hammer, Magnihild, and after five thorough years of training, she was almost at par with Crimson. Crimson was a prized martial arts trainer, but had only eyes for three people; Ren, Nora and her sister Yang. Her training was brutal and her methods unkind, but it never bordered on torture or neglect. She would starve them for a day, but only if they had ever done anything that even she couldn't comprehend or want to think about. Thankfully, that never happened or she would never forgive herself. Whipping was a rare occurrence, and she only did it lightly, as to not leave marks but the pain was still present.

She only ever did that once, and that was to her own sister who had flirted with Ren, her guardian. She needed a guardian because- at the time- she was only eight and already a martial arts master, aide from the fact that she had to train them in her back garden- as she lived in solitude. Her parents were proud of her becoming a master and she even taught them a few tricks of fighting, as to protect themselves better when they went on their weekly hunting outings.

Nora turns to see the fifteen year old master and shot backwards, nearly falling over her own feet. She regained her composure and bowed. "Sorry master. I didn't realize it was you."

"It is quite alright, my student. Nora, how have you been?"

Nora shot up from her bow and quickly told her how they had went to apply for beacon after Crimson had made them leave Signal for an unknown reason to them. They were lost without their master, but now they had found her, and ren was never letting her get out of his sight again.

She then turned to Ren. "Ren my pupil; Are you still drinking that tea I gave you?"

"Yes sensei. I also tried to get Nora to drink her tea, but she claims it is too bitter."

"Yuck! The tea is horrid!" Nora exclaimed, earning a laugh from both ren and crimson before they turned to see Pyrrha, and Ren tensed up, along with Nora dropping her smile.

"Umm...why are they staring at me?"

"Relax Ren. She is my teammate. Just... let me handle the current situation on teams. Whatever relic I choose at this ruin, you and Nora should choose as well. That way, we will all be on teams."

Ren took his usual stoic personality back and stood up again, as normal as he usually did. "Yes master. I am still your guardian, and if you say so, and she becomes a threat, she will have to die."

"Ren, what did I tell you? Before we left, what were my words to you and Nora?"

Ren closed his eyes, remembering the words he received from her. "You are my greatest student, and so are you, Nora. Both of you promise me that you will return to me after your training, and I can continue to train you in my ways of Rosejitsu."

He opened his eyes and stared right at the mask his master always wore. She would only ever take it off for him and Nora, but that was only when they sparred, so she could analyse them. That was one of her greatest skills due to her Grimm side; she could analyse a person's moves and body language faster than anyone alive, then could mentally calculate what she should do and what approach she should take.

(^^^^^^)

The figure watching and recording all of the footage he could about what was going on with crimson was astonishing; she was a master. Not only that, but these two seemed to revere her in some way. They must have known each other before now, and she must have left quite an impression on the two.

He sent his finding to Ozpin and began recording again, watching as everything unfolds through their meaningless banter.

Just then, a roar erupted from the woods behind them, and all except Crimson turned around to face it in the direction. Yang- Crimson's sister- and Blake Belladonna flew from the forest and landed next to them. Weiss Schnee then fell from the sky- a Nevermore, to be exact- to be caught by her partner, Jaune and both of them landing on the ground; Weiss on Jaune's back.

The beast walked out a minute later, and Crimson just sighed, walking towards it, rose petals fluttering around her as she did so.

She approached the beast...

...A Deathstalker. She simply muttered a few words that only the Faunus of the group and the figure with the camera could hear.

"No rest for the wicked."

(^^^^^^)

**A/N: the next chapter will explain Ruby's- I mean Crimson's- mastery of martial arts and you will get to see why she is so masterful at it. I added the Master thing in because... hey, we all have fantasies as to where Ren got his skill form right? And who taught Nora her weapon's use, so who better than a half Grimm master who has... Nah. That's for the next chapter; it will be portrayed in flashbacks. **

**Rosejitsu is Ruby's family's sacred martial arts style and she only taught it to Ren because he was practically a son to her... a son who is two years older than her. **

**Explanations will be given to a special person. The firts one to, say, get us both thirteen reviews, will get the best explanation form us as soon as we cam manage.**

**Second chapter might not be what you guys expected, but you gotta start an epic story somewhere... right?**

**PM us both if you have any questions.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_To be a hero, you must make sacrifices. To be a villain, you must cause a hero to make sacrifice."_

_-Rwbybomb21-_

**Chapter two: masters can die, pupils can suffer**

"Miss Crimson, what are you doing?!" Pyrrha shouted at the top of her lungs, creating an ear-piercing shout that caused Nora to cover her ears and Ren to visibly wince at his now burst eardrum. Pyrrha charged, only to be stopped by Ren, who stood facing her, shaking his head. She kept with the struggle as she watched her partner head towards a suicidal path; an approaching Deathstalker.

"Just watch" Ren mouthed to her, and she pushed out of his grasp, only to stand still and watch the events about to unfold. The trees were not those of fairy tale pictures and were certainly not those of glistering forests and woods she had heard about, but there certainly was a beauty to them that even she could not deny.

This simple beauty seemed to radiate around one thing in her sight; Crimson.

Ren noticed her staring and just let out a possessive sigh, turning her around with both of his hands on her shoulders. He stared into her eyes, but only for a moment, before becoming entranced at the same sight Pyrrha was. There walked his master, crimson, and around her fluttered rose petals. She had told him stories of her power and semblance- like abilities, but he had riddled it down to pure rumour and self belief... that is until he watched as the rumour just so happened to occur in front of him.

(^^^^^^)

**Crimson P.O.V...**

It just stared at me, following me to the centre of the battlefield. I knew of the presence in the trees and knew Ozpin sent him to follow me, record everything I do, so why not show off?

I continued to walk to the beast, and then words hit my ears. It was Pyrrha.

"Miss Crimson, what are you doing?!" wow. She can shout really loud. I just continued to walk; ignoring the eyes trained on me, and felt my power kick in to gear, rose petals surrounding me.

What was that delightful poem my parents gave to me? It was about never giving in.

"Never give in, no matter what,

When you feel yourself surrounded by Grimm of the sorts,

Never fight the light, but embrace the darkness as well.

You will survive my daughter. We know you will."

Famous last words were nothing to me. The only reason I memorised them was for the meaning behind them. Giving in is what gets you killed and I am certainly never going to give in; they can torture me, beat me, starve me, and abuse me. I will never give in.

I didn't give in when they died, when my personal and close friends disappeared without a trace; when the blood of innocents was on me because I protected three people instead of the entire town. I feel no guilt anymore. No remorse, no mercy to my soul. I feel no sadness nor happiness, no love or feelings. The students back there are my life. I have honed them for my teachings and mine only. They will do as I say to survive, and I now understand that I will have to test their abilities to see if they remembered what I taught them.

I feel no fear as I approach this monster of an abomination. This must be a challenge by Mother Nature for her to create such an atrocity on this planet known as Remnant.

I feel no joy neither, as I am killing one of my own, one of my species. This must be some sick game devised by some all powered deity for them to put me against this creature. All though it is my enemy, it is also a part of my culture.

I feel only hatred for the creatures of Grimm. If they were meant to be here, why look like they were dragged out of a horror movie? Well, that doesn't really answer my question as most horror movies these days are based on the Grimm.

It is my soul duty to remove these creatures from the earth once and for all, and if this means taking my own life or dying while I do it...

...So be it.

(^^^^^^)

Normal P.O.V...

Crimson walked out to the Deathstalker, noting the way it walks and screeches. The screeching was probably a warning or some sort of signal.

The rose petals swallowed her in a sea of red, only showing glimpses of her fighting. She had done this once before, but only when she was angered beyond belief.

She charged at the Deathstalker, punching its oncoming claw with an open palm, driving the joints to snap and the claw to fly from the rest of the body. Not even waiting for a reaction, she jumped, kicking the poison sack above the stinger. It, too, snapped and fell into the head of the Deathstalker, killing it instantly. The rose petals spun around the body after it had disappeared, leaving behind a blue orb, the rose petals bringing it to her chest. She stood completely still, waiting for the orb to be absorbed; and it did just that. Without a second thought, she grabbed the orb and plunged it into her chest area, just where her heart was, and felt the power instantly flow throughout her body.

She stood there, brushing the blood that flew onto her clothing off, muttering some sort of curses to the blood as it set to work on smudging into her clothing, the first thing to do this was the blood on her hood.

"Master..." Ren shouted, darting over to Crimson who was now on the ground, holding her chest and the floor for support to stop herself from falling. The orb had done something, and it definitely looked as though it took a toll on her. The greater Grimm were not supposed to have this happen to them, but she had done it once before, and a great span of knowledge flew into her the last time; so why wouldn't it work this time?

"Ren it is okay. I'm fine..." she stood up, the orb finally fully absorbed into her heart and the chest area was glowing profusely with red, indicating either bleeding- which was near impossible- or it was her aura.

"Master...? Are you okay?" Nora bounded over, hopping with her usual springy step and gleeful attitude; it was enough for her to smile back, at least, but she knew of the stupidness (It's a word) she had done, and that would kill her.

She had read about those able to absorb the essence of a Grimm and take its knowledge, but only if they actually knew something. If they didn't retain the slightest bit of knowledge, the person to absorb them would slowly and painfully die from the inside. It could take at least two years, maybe more.

"Just fine Nora. Now, we have a relic to get."

"Rub- I mean Crimson; are you okay?" Yang ran over, looking her sister up and down with worry.

"Yang, I am fine." Just as Crimson said that, a smack could be heard, followed by Yang moaning in agony and clutching the back of her head, searching speedily for the attacker, and set her eyes on a smirking Ren.

"She is our master, Yang, and you should address her as such."

"WHAT!? Come on, sis! Help me out here. You said you wouldn't be called that until you started teaching again."

Yang caught the mischievous look in Nora's eye and the smirk on Ren's face, considering she couldn't see the grin plastered all over Crimson's face.

"Oh no... The morning role calls, the bitter tea... the training... ugh..." Yang started shuddering as she remembered the look on Crimson's face as she woke her sister everyday to train her to fight better, and it shook her to the very heart of her little routine. She would wake up- preferably somewhere in the middle of the day to early afternoon- and brush her teeth, swig a bottle of beer to wake herself up properly before running out to school.

Now Crimson was teaching again, she could kiss it all goodbyes and throw it out the window.

(^^^^^^)

**Time skip after the battle...**

"Crimson, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren and Pyrrha Nikos. You four obtained the white knight pieces, and because we cannot find any name for the team you are, you will simply be known as team CRMS ( read Crimson ), led by Crimson."

The crowd went silent; Crimson having certainly made an impression on the students as well as the teachers. Her kill of the Deathstalker was broadcast school wide, and that left the teachers stunned. The most impressionable thing she did though, was the kill she had acquired when she leapt on a Nevermore's back, waiting for it to climb high, just to chop its head off and come soaring down, using her rose petals as some sort of cushion.

Ozpin broke the silence, telling them where their dorms were. Yang got her own team; along with Weiss, Blake and Jaune. They were known as team YSBA (it was pronounced team Isabella).

Crimson muttered to herself while walking to her dorm. "This will be a very interesting term, indeed."

Ren seemed to hear her comment and chipped in on her one sided conversation with herself. "Indeed it will master. We will have to find time to train amongst the school teachings."

"Well..." Nora started, standing next to the quiet- as she had been for some time now- Pyrrha. "... We could use the rooftops every Friday, Saturday and Sunday night."

"Nora... did you just make a useful plan?" Ren was baffled, but Crimson knew her teachings had paid off in the art of observing the surroundings and remaining hidden.

"Good. Pyrrha..." she turned to Pyrrha, staring at her before continuing. "Since Yang isn't on my team, and I am one student short, would you like to become a pupil?"

"Master; are you sure that's wise? We don't even know this..." he looked up at Pyrrha, then back to her "...Girl. You will need to tell her your secret."

"Um... well, if it would be imposing on your possible training time and relationship you have going on, then it would be rude of me to accept." Pyrrha had- quite logically, I might add- stated that if she were to start this training, it would hinder Crimson's teaching abilities, as well as impose a threat to Ren's seemingly unobvious crush on the young master.

"Wait... relationship? These are my friends and nothing more. They are students and I am their master. How is there a relationship?" Crimson asked, clearly no venom tipping form her mouth as when others asked the question of sorts- but in a roundabout way. She knew Pyrrha was teach-worthy when she first saw her, but her logic was just below Ren's, and that would be a good asset.

"Oh... I mean you and mister Ren are clearly close, so I deduced it to you and him being... how do I say this? Intimate."

Ren's face lit up a furious red as Crimson just stared at the girl who had made a rather astute observation- yet a completely false on. "Very good deduction. I already know of Ren's... infatuation with me..." as she said this, she stared at a now red and gulping Ren "... but I can assure you that I have no interest in the male form, and therefore am..."

"...Lesbian. I see." Pyrrha finished the answer for her, getting a look form Nora that looked like... hope? Her eyes were now beaming down at her master... with hope? How could this girl possibly even be in the same league as Crimson, let alone the same team? She could never get Crimson to fall for her unless... she is falling for her master without even realising; and thus the plan was set in motion.

"So... Crimson. What is our first order of business?" Pyrrha asked tentatively.

"Unpacking." Crimson said while she unlocked the door to their room, opposite team YSBA's, her sister's.

The sight was most unbecoming of that for a team.

Her dorm was slightly larger than that of other teams, considering the beds could all line up and they would have no problems; but the sleeping arrangements had to be made, to ensure her secret was kept just that... a secret.

Ren instantly chose his bed, the second to the widow, knowing full well his master would choose the bed closest to it.

Nora took up the one next to Ren, and Pyrrha took the last one.

They instantly set about unpacking; Ren placing his clothing in one of the empty drawers that resided at the far end of the room while Nora placed hers next to Crimson's, much to her pleasure. Pyrrha could notice things happening between them, and this was most pleasing to her as well as she placed hers in the one next to Ren's.

Then the nick knacks (possessions ). Ren placed his favourite book on the bottom near his bed while Nora placed her special brand of syrup in her drawer, away from prying eyes. Pyrrha placed her Javelin and shield- followed by a neat collection of science books- at the bottom of her bed.

Crimson simply laid out a small, rose embroidered rug on the floor in the centre of the room. This was what she used to meditate on, and would have no one walk on it. Ren and Nora already knew not to- and even meditated upon it themselves sometimes, though Nora couldn't stay still for more than five minutes- but Pyrrha would need harsh educating.

And as Pyrrha stepped on the rug- not knowing the reaction her leader would take- was about to be educated pretty soon...

(^^^^^^)

**Okay, you may have noticed the lack of fighting or action, and that is more of a dialogue based chapter. Well, this is for many reasons; number one being that this story focuses on C**rimson- **Ruby- and her team, and will only occasionally contain scenes with Yang or the rest of team YSBA.**

**Also, we are deciding whether or not to add an OC to this story. Any suggestions that you would like or any of your own characters that you would like added, let us know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And BOOM! Here it is mates, sorry for the wait * scratches head *, anyway hope you guys like it and thanks again for the awesome help rwbybomb21! I know you don't wanna hear it but I can't help myself * laughs * ...Enjoy~**

* * *

Last night was... interesting for Ren, to say the least. He witnessed Pyrrha step on the rug, he watched as Crimson just walked over and... She told her not to do it again. All that was going through his mind was 'why was she so distracted?' she would never let anyone off the hook for standing on her mother's old rug, she wouldn't. Once, someone stepped on it because he was blind and couldn't see where he was going without aid, but he stepped on it and she... never mind. The important thing is that Crimson was never one to let anyone step on it without it being used by her students for meditation.

Nora sensed something was wrong, and as just as Crimson woke this morning, she practically pounced on her. "Hey, master Crimson! Why didn't you beat her to a pulp yesterday? Can I do it? Were you saving her for me! I will-" thankfully Ren was there to slap a hand over her mouth to stop her from talking, but, alas, the muffled words of Nora could still be heard as she was- quite literally- talking to his hand.

"Master, I must admit; you have never let anyone step on the rug, and you just told her off..." it was a very good thing that Pyrrha was an early riser and went to eat, otherwise Ren would have done the punishing, as he was her second in command... or so he thought. "Are you okay?"

"What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention..." she then stared off distantly as she arose, her mask still on and her hair slightly dishevelled. She walked over to the dressing area of their room and quickly placed on her normal combat dress and boots, followed by her favourite red cape- the only memento she had of her father. She lifted the hood over her beowolf ears that she had flattened to keep from sight and they sprung up again... as did a thought. One simple, endlessly pleasant thought of their first meeting, the first time they saw each other.

**(^^^^^^)**

Arriving at the steel doors wasn't her greatest challenge, and she had just sent Ren and Nora- her prized students- away to train for Beacon academy. The headmaster, and her uncle of a sort, Qrow, wanted to see her, get her acquainted with a new student who was in a similar position as her. One thing she noticed as soon as she saw her were, in fact, three things: the first being that she was stunning, radiant, and beautiful, everything a princess should be. Secondly, she had melting amber eyes that pierced your very soul if she had the looks of a killer. Third and last, she then realised that love at first sight was indeed possible.

If one were to ask her what was behind her mask, she would probably hospitalize you, and Qrow had warned her not to ask such a question; and it came as a shock when the girl didn't ask. She was twelve at the time, and this girl was fourteen; near enough two years older than her, but as her father had taught her; age didn't matter, only the size of their heart. Qrow had noticed Blake's staring and immediately left the two alone, giving the girl in black's name as Blake, and the somewhat niece of his, Crimson.

Blake had an interest in this girl the moment she saw her; there was a gloomy air to her... loneliness? She could not tell, but it seemed as though the mask she wore concealed something of a much larger scale, something bad and good mixed together.

Now she was curious. Now she wanted answers. If only someone had told her that those answers would lead to something much, much better than simple quizzing.

Only time would tell her what she wanted to know.

Back then, Crimson was cold, ruthless and cunning, sly and smart, small but beautiful and even the desire on many a student's agenda of what to do lists. She heard all of these things being said about the girl as she walked with her, side by side as Crimson led her to her new room; which, just so happens, to be Crimson's as well. Of course, Crimson was adamant to share a room with anyone, and her uncle realised why, but maybe one person knowing is not as bad as she thought.

Crimson was only twelve, but that was the age she needed to be for guys to take an interest in her; especially those older than her. Blake and her had a silent day, none talking to the other as they say around, read books and generally did what they would do if they were alone, which seemed to suit the two girls fine. One thing did disturb the girl though, and it was that Blake was a Faunus. She could tell the way the bow atop her had would twitch occasionally, but none others had seemed to notice.

The annoyance finally got to her, and she shot up, staring daggers at the now confused girl with her silver eyes behind her mask and finally said something that made Blake freeze.

"Take the bow off." It was the first time she had heard the girl speak, but those words seemed harsh and cruel, as well as, to her confusion, understanding. Not wanting to anger the girl further, Blake slid her hand up to her bow and in one simple movement, slid the bow off, looking down as if to expect a beating or berating on how she was a filthy animal and the usual hate towards her kind.

She did not expect the answer that came next.

"Was that really so hard? You should not hide who you are, Blake Belladonna. Why would you even do such a thing in here?"

"You don't know what it's like to be a Faunus... to be like me. To receive the punishment I get everyday, to be bullied, hated, beaten and abused all because of an accident of birth..." now she had tears welling in her eyes, but Crimson would have no crying from her.

"NEVER say that. If it was an accident of birth, do you think I would be here? No. I have it a lot worse than you, Blake, so stop crying and listen..." Crimson knelt down next to her on her bed and removed the normal side of her mask, revealing it to be two parts of a mask. What she hadn't noticed before now was that she had her hood raised above her head the entire time, and as she slid her hand over the top to lower it, her posture became unwavering and remained calm, though in the inside she was screaming for her rationality to replace sorrow and understanding.

There, perched atop her head were two flattened wolf- like ears- though they were slightly more pointier and pitch black, with a slight hint of red at the tips, just as Crimson's hair was; every strand was perfectly symmetrical, each one was identical in size and shape, with the exception of them each pointing out in different ways. To Blake, this girl could have no secret that would endanger her or make her feel bad; that was when she realised, something was wrong with the girl for her to hide these, and they looked more like a beowolve's ears than those of a real wolf.

"You don't understand what I have been through with a simple accident of birth, so Faunus don't know what it is like to be truly hated..." that was it. Blake snapped, right there, in front of a potentially dangerous individual, who had the most mesmerising and possibly the most alluring silver eyes she had ever seen... not that silver eyes were exactly common, as they weren't. This was the first person she had seen with silver eyes before, and she had never heard of a person with silver eyes before, so she was unique.

'' Oh? And what do you know of hate? You are a Faunus, just like me! Why didn't you bother to see that we share the same plight?! We are both the same and yet you make out you are worse off than me!"

Crimson kept her calm and just looked Blake right in the eye. This caused the girl to ease off a bit, but not much. Seeing this as her only way to calm the girl and potentially make a friend other than her sister, she reached up for the Grimm mask and pulled it off, revealing a swirling could of black mist covering a single red eye. Now was when Blake froze. Now was when she stared right into that red eye covered by a faint cloud of black mist, but her face was the same as the right side nonetheless. Blake now knew one thing; despite the eye and mist, she was beautiful.

"As you can see, we are nothing alike. The Faunus abilities that I have are as far as we go to similar. I am half beowolf, half twelve year old who did nothing to deserve this other than be born. Tell me, Blake; do you see me as a monster, or as something else?" her cold attitude arrived again and took over from her previous demeanour.

Blake instantly snapped out of her daze and stared at her for a full second before replying with her heart, not her brain. "I see a girl who was chosen to do great things, to be a great person. The Grimm is the monsters, and even if you are a part of them, you will never be one of them." She rose to her feet, placing a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder and noticed a small teardrop fall from Crimson's cheek. Something inside Crimson broke, and seeing as she was now stood, a hand placed on her shoulder and the words of the Faunus in front of her ringing in her head, she couldn't help but feel a very alien feeling; happy.

That thing that broke was later her cold attitude, and she revealed a very childish and cheerful side to her, much to Blake's enjoyment of watching her laugh.

"This does not leave this room... okay?" her harsh words were laced with friendliness, and it was from then on they were declared official friends.

(^^^^^^)

She shook the memory from her head, noticing that she was lined up in the cafeteria gathering her favourite of twelve or so cookies, a pint of milk and a small dollop of cream on the side; like fluffy clouds it was.

Something was wrong; very wrong. She could feel eyes beating down on her when she sat at the table, but wasn't quite sure who it was. That was until she looked around the mess hall to find Cardin Winchester looking her over like a fine tooth comb. Now she was infuriated. If he kept it up she would beat him senseless. Being stared at was a thing she reserved for one person, and that person she was sure of was not here, and so let out an audible sigh as her team all sat down next to her; Ren to her left, Nora to her right, Pyrrha opposite. Yet, with the new teammates she felt lonely, unhappy and reverting to her old self. She did not want that.

One thing made her feel odd though, as if a familiar presence was in the room, and caused her to look desperately around, searching for it. Before she could find it, however, her sister plonked down next to her, pushing Ren to the side.

Yang's team followed suite, sitting around the table. Weiss was somewhat cautious, Jaune looked nervous and Blake...

...wait: Blake was here?

"Blake?"

"...Ruby?"

"Wait... Ruby? I thought your name was Crimson?" Weiss was the second of the team to speak as the rest just watched the exchange of words and looks going on between the two. Crimson just ignored her as Ren looked ready to snap her in half, Nora lost her smile, Yang looked worried and the rest just looked on in curiosity.

"Blake... I missed you, you know?" something was wrong with Ruby's- I mean Crimson's- voice. There were signs of relief and sadness.

"Ruby... you have no idea how much I missed you. I tried to come find you but I couldn't. Then, I saw you at initiation, but you didn't seem to see me so I thought you were a mirage or a hallucination..." Blake grabbed Ruby's hand from underneath the table, away from furious, jealous or otherwise curious eyes. She rubbed a hand over Crimson's soft knuckle, her not wearing her gloves anymore as she abandoned them as she arrived at Beacon. There was nothing particularly bad to hide, it was just that they fit with her half mask's design, and they were half price.

"I'm glad you're okay..."

"Umm hello; what's going on here and who are you? How do you know our master Crimson?" Nora couldn't take it anymore and decided to end the small private chat they were having.

"Master...?" Blake wracked her memory, still holding Ruby's hand form under the table and poking at her head with the free one, trying to find out who they were talking about, before stumbling upon an old memory...

...which she forgot as well?

And she remembered again. A look of pure delight etched upon her face, she held Ruby's hand and stroked her thumb over her pale fingers again before letting go and placing both on the table, looking at Ren and Nora, trying to remember what Ruby had told her about the martial arts she teaches and the students she has.

"You..." she said, pointing to Ren. "...Must be Lie Ren. Ruby's third in command and her bodyguard." Ren just froze at his name, and then turned angered as she told him his state. 'I am her bodyguard, yes. I am not her third in command. I am her second... unless she knows something we don't'.

"And you're Nora Valkiryie; her weapon specialist." Blake held out a hand as Nora gripped it and shook it violently. Her reply was a 'nice to meet you!'

"Wait... what's with the command status? I thought you just teach us stuff." Yang said rather bluntly, causing Blake's gaze and her sister's head to turn to her. Everyone else was silent, just watching the events unfold. The canteen was loud enough that no one not on her table could hear the conversation.

"Ah, you must be Yang Xiao Long. Ruby's adoptive sister, if I am not mistaken." Blake turns her head to a smirking Ruby and grabs her hand again, more so that everyone could see it this time and said. "Did I get it right sweetie?"

"Yes, Blake you got it right..." Ruby chuckled after saying that, which earned her a smile from Blake. The others were mortified. They had only just met this girl, who was holding hands with Ruby and sweet talking her. 'How was this possible?' Nora thought with a look of confusion on her face and Pyrrha watched with a look of amusement. 'So this is what she meant when she declared her sexuality.'

"Wait... how do you know Ruby?" Yang's eyes turned crimson and her hair flickered with fire, raging on and off.

"I am her second in command and her-" she was cut off with a hasty slap on the back of the head, indicating her silence. Ren had received plenty of those, but now this looked less of a warning and more playful.

But one thing was on his mind now: why and how did she know Ruby?

Only, he would find it would have been better to keep the answer a secret, for he wouldn't like it. Not, one, bit.

( LINE BREAK, DON'T MIND ME )

While 'that' was happening our mysterious 'stalker' walked towards Professor Ozpin's office. He knocked on the door and a curt '' come in '' was heard.  
The person walked in and sat on one of the chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk.  
'' What can you report that you have heard but not send to me? ''

( LINE BREAK DON'T MIND ME )

After the 'talk' with Ozpin the 'stalker' was walking towards the back of the school were he could take his leave unnoticed, too bad that won't happen anytime soon.  
When he rounded the corner he came face-to-face with said subject of his talk with Ozpin.  
'' And what may I owe this pleasure of being watched over on a school assignment? '' Crimson asked the now pale man in front of her  
( LINE BREAK )


End file.
